


Unassuming

by bitsori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, M/M, School Festivals, Students Abroad, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: “Hey, you free to hang out tomorrow night at the university fair?”Hyunjin had felt his heart make metaphorical leaps at the question, and he’d needed a few seconds before he was able to stammer out a response. “O-okay?” And then he’d laughed like a crazed seal, before repeating, “Okay! Sure! I’m free!”--or: Changbin asks Hyunjin to hang out at the annual university fair, but Hyunjin doesn’t want to assume it’s a date. ( AU )





	Unassuming

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] I know I have my WIP (and I'm working on it, I swear) but this idea was persistent so I went ahead and wrote it. I've always wanted to write Changjin again, and I missed writing about university students, so here you go. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [ 2 ] Also, advanced Happy Valentines Day! (And Happy Lunar New Year!) I could've waited 'til then to write/post this but I wanted this out of the way so I can focus on my WIP, lol.

 

  
  


**02.13 01:23 PM**

hj320: um hi 

hj320: changbin-ssi?

hj320: this is hyunjin btw

hj320: u know, from the library?

hj320: haha was just wondering if we were still up for tonight?

hj320: i mean for the university festival

hj320: *fair

hj320: carnival?

hj320: whatever they call it 😅

 

He’s an idiot. A big, fat, embarrassing idiot. Hyunjin can't believe he's just managed to make himself sound like a rambling buffoon even over instant messaging. The beauty of written communication is that you can easily reread your message before you send it and it gets to the other person, supposedly ensuring that you don’t make a fool out of yourself, but here he is anyway, doing exactly that.

  


 

Hyunjin had not expected studying abroad to be easy; if anything, he knew he was going to have a tough time, what with not only being away from his family and friends, but also with the obvious issue of the language barrier. He’d welcomed the challenge though, because Hyunjin is nothing if not always ready to improve himself - in fact, he’s the one who had suggested going to university abroad, somewhere in Southeast Asia, to his parents (who were both a bit skeptical), so that he can gain more life experience.

Sure enough, his English _has_ at least improved, but it’s still not easy making friends with locals, or even the other exchange students. He knew there were other Korean students, of course, the problem was that none of them were in the same program he was in. There _have_ been get togethers advertised in the Facebook group for Korean exchange students that he belongs to, but he’s been too busy making sure he’s all caught up and doing well in his courses (after all, he wanted to prove to his parents that sending him abroad for his studies was the right decision) that he hasn’t really had time for proper socialization.

He has his roommate, Seungmin, at least - the problem is that Seungmin is way better at being a proactive student than he is. Hyunjin doesn’t know how his roommate does it, but he miraculously has time for socials _and_ academics, while he’s stuck working at the library whenever he doesn’t have class.

The one bright spot of his self-imposed library exile has been Seo Changbin, the student assistant at the desk. He’s another Korean student whose English is hardly any better than Hyunjin’s, but somehow he managed to convince the higher-ups to hire him as reception assistant anyway. He looks kind of intimidating too, and Hyunjin has seen more than a few students attempt to ask him for help, only to give up immediately after Changbin eyeballs them and starts talking in his very basic conversational English.

He’s a bright spot to Hyunjin, though, because he’s the only one who realises that everyone has him wrong. Changbin has been nothing but nice and accommodating to him - although he supposes that just might be because the older is just as overjoyed as he is to be able to comfortably speak Korean with someone else.

The previous day, Changbin had approached him, all smiles as he asked Hyunjin,  “Hey, you free to hang out tomorrow night at the university fair?”

He’d felt his heart make metaphorical leaps at the question, and he’d needed a few seconds before he was able to stammer out a response. “O-okay?” And then he’d laughed like a crazed seal, before repeating, “Okay! Sure! I’m free!”

Changbin then gave him an amused look, and Hyunjin had felt a warm flush creep up his cheeks. He wished - _wishes,_ because he still feels embarrassed remembering the exchange - he wasn’t so obviously happy about the invitation.

“Cool,” Changbin nodded, looking all calm and collected as he took his phone out. “You’ve got KaTalk, right? Here’s my ID— it’s, uh, _babybeanie.”_ And then he’d proceeded to spell it out, letter by letter, while Hyunjin looked at him with surprise. “Don’t ask,” Changbin mumbled after. “It’s a long story.”

Hyunjin couldn’t help but think that he’d actually _love_ to hear the long story, but tongue-tied, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, and he ended up just adding Changbin to his contacts without another word.

  


 

**02.13 02:01 PM**

babybeanie: hey sry 4 the l8 reply

babybeanie: i realised i didnt get ur id so i had to w8 4 u to msg lol

babybeanie: but yea? wr still good 2 go if u still wanna go w me

babybeanie: no need 2 worry abt tix btw alr got em

babybeanie: oh! but if u were msging 2 cancel dont wry abt it either haha

hj320: ah no! 

hj320: im still up 4 tonight definitely!

babybeanie: ok cool

babybeanie: 6pm by the entrance?

hj320: sounds gr8

hj320: see u then

babybeanie: cant w8!

 

He really is an idiot - he’d spent hours wondering why Changbin wasn’t messaging, which is why he’d waited until that afternoon to hit him up. Hyunjin thinks he should have remembered that he didn’t give the older his own ID; now he’s wondering if Changbin had spent all of yesterday thinking he isn’t interested at all in spending a night at the university festival with him.

At least now they have plans for sure, he thinks. But also, now he has to figure out what to wear for that evening. It’s while he’s in the middle of turning his wardrobe inside out that Seungmin arrives at their shared room; he isn’t sure where his roommate is coming from - maybe class, or some kind of activity in one of the many student organizations he’s joined. Hyunjin’s lost track of his schedule.

“What’s going on here?” Seungmin asks as he casts an incredulous look at the pile of clothes strewn about in Hyunjin’s half of the room.

“Err—” Hyunjin runs his fingers through his hair, laughing nervously. “Just picking out an outfit for tonight.”

“Big date?” Seungmin asks, confidently strolling over and browsing through Hyunjin’s clothes.

He freezes at the question, unsure how to unsure. He doesn’t _think_ it’s a date - is it? Changbin had simply asked him if he wanted to go to the fair together, but he hadn’t _specified_ that it was a date, and Hyunjin doesn’t want to assume. He isn’t even sure if he _wants_ it to be a date - or maybe he does? Okay, _maybe_ he does if he's to be completely honest with himself. He groans softly, and tries to shake off all the extra thoughts.

“Not a date,” he ends up mumbling in response. “Just going to the fair.”

“Ah,” Seungmin nods. “That means a long night and big crowds but—” He grabs a black, hooded sweatshirt with a simple, graphic design in front. “It’s also been cold at night recently so here, just wear this.”

“Isn’t that… a bit too simple?” Hyunjin asks, forehead creased as he studies the shirt.

“You don’t need to dress up for the fair, though?” Seungmin gives him a weird look.

“I, uh— well.” Hyunjin sighs and takes it from Seungmin. “You’re right.”

“Unless you _do_ have a date tonight, in which case—” A questioning grins spreads on Seungmin’s lips, turning back to the pile of clothes and reaching for a pale pink collared shirt.

“Nope, this is fine,” Hyunjin quickly tells him. He’s not sure he wants to get all dressed up in Seungmin’s definition of a date outfit. Plus, _it isn’t a date,_ he reminds himself. “Thanks. Are you going to be there tonight?”

Seungmin shrugs noncommittally. “My student group is selling t-shirts, so I’m manning the booth for a couple of hours with Felix. Not sure if I’ll hang around after.”

“Ah,” Hyunjin smiles and nods. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

  


 

**02.13 05:12 PM**

babybeanie: hyunjin?

babybeanie: hey i’ve got a problem

hj320: oh! r we off for tonight?

babybeanie: no. no way!

babybeanie: but uh a bunch of some friends fr back home suddenly msgd me

babybeanie: they say they wanted to go tonight too

babybeanie: they go 2 a diff school

babybeanie: and they alr got tix

babybeanie: is it ok if we hang out w them for a couple of hrs?

hj320: oh hyung

hj320: it’s no prob haha

babybeanie: im so so sry 

babybeanie: ill make it up 2 u i promise 

babybeanie: ure the best (:

 

He sighs as he reads Changbin’s messages. Well there you go, he tells himself. It really isn’t a date then if a bunch of other guys will be there with them.

“It’s no problem,” he mutters to himself while typing his answer to Changbin. No problem at all, he thinks quietly, despite the heavy disappointment that’s settling at the pit of his stomach. He hates that deep inside he’d allowed himself to hope that this was a date at all.

  


 

Hyunjin checks his phone again - the lockscreen displays ‘6:16 PM,’ roughly three minutes since he’d last checked. He unlocks his phone and navigates to his Kakao Talk application, making sure that he’s got the details right.

‘6 PM by the entrance,’ it says there, in one of Changbin’s message bubbles. He wonders if it’d be alright to message Changbin and ask him where he is, but he isn’t sure if sixteen minutes is long enough to warrant him harassing the older to ask where he is.

He’s still staring at his phone when someone taps him on his shoulder.

“Hyunjin-ah—?”

He turns and there Changbin is, looking up at him with a sheepishly apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he drawls, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m so, so sorry - have you been waiting long?”

“Ah—” Hyunjin shakes his head, even though the truth is that he’s been there since quarter to six. “I just got here a couple of minutes ago myself,” he lies, but he thinks it’s worth it, with the way Changbin visibly relaxes, and the smile he’s wearing becomes more genuine.

“Okay, I’m glad— I really didn’t want to keep you waiting, so I’m sorry, still,” Changbin says, before he reaches into his pockets to take out two tickets. “Oh!” His smile grows bigger as he holds out one of the stubs to Hyunjin. “We match!” He observes, a little too gleefully. “Like a couple!”

Hyunjin is confused at first, but then he looks down, and then he looks at Changbin again, and then finally he laughs when he gets it. They’re wearing similar sweatshirts - in fact, they’re wearing variations of the same thing from the same line, just with different specific designs in the front.

The word ‘couple’ just casually sliding off Changbin’s tongue has Hyunjin feeling flushed, however, so all he can do is keep laughing, while hoping that the dim lighting of their surroundings means Changbin won’t be able to notice how red he is in the face.

“Come on,” Changbin tells him, gesturing with his hand so that Hyunjin can follow him through the entrance.

“Wait,” Hyunjin reaches out to hold Changbin by the shoulder. “What about your friends?”

“Friends?” Changbin looks confused for a hot second, before it dawns on him who Hyunjin means. “Oh, those idiots aren’t here yet. They can handle themselves fine, don’t worry,” he says, grinning as he waves a hand dismissively. “Come on!” He falls back so that he and Hyunjin are in step, and he straightens himself up to his full height so that he can sling an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders. “They’ll message or call when they’re here and you can meet them then. For now we can walk around, just the two of us.”

  


 

The big, grassy quad at the center of the university grounds is where the festival is set up every year - at least that’s what people have told Hyunjin. Booths of all kinds are littered around the area, selling everything from food & drinks to trinkets to t-shirts. Up front, a stage is set up where bands with varying degrees of relevance play half-hour sets one after another, while at the back are a bunch of carnival rides and game booths.

“Are you hungry?” Changbin asks, hesitating as they pass through some food stalls; he seems to be eyeing them himself, as if trying to decide what he’s in the mood for.

Hyunjin, on the other hand, is still feeling full from having eaten some snacks briefly before going to meet Changjin. “Not really,” he answers truthfully, but he’s quick to follow it up with, “We can get something if _you’re_ hungry, though.”

“Oh, nah—” Changbin shakes his head, and turns to face Hyunjin with a wide grin. “We can save food for later. We can keep looking around.”

Hyunjin nods; he wants to start a proper conversation the way Changbin usually does when they’re in the library. Every day, when Hyunjin arrives there, Changbin usually has a funny anecdote, or even two, ready for him. Oftentimes, Hyunjin ends up cracking up a little too loudly, in turn getting hissed at by the librarian from _her_ nearby desk - always the sign for him to get moving and actually start studying in one of the kiosks.

Unfortunately for him, he’s feeling tongue tied (as usual), and it isn't helping that for once, Changbin doesn’t seem to have a lot to say either. He thinks about how ironic that is, the way Changbin always has a lot to say when they’re in the library - where they’re supposed to exercise silence. The thought causes him to softly giggle, which catches Changbin’s attention.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, looking at Hyunjin with an amused expression.

“Nothing—” He answers immediately; he can’t help but feel pleased at the way Changbin seems to be eyeing him with a sort of fondness - at least he _hopes_ that’s what it is, because that’s _how_ it feels - and it gives him a confidence boost. “My roommate is manning one of the t-shirt booths, can we check on him?”

“Aaah,” Changbin nods, a little too quickly, like he’s feeling eager to please Hyunjin. “Okay, let’s go,” he declares, his elbow lightly brushing against Hyunjin’s arm in a way that he wants to think is _maybe_ deliberate.

They take their time anyway in crossing the quad. They keep running across people Changbin knows, all of them greeting him enthusiastically. Hyunjin’s impression of him all this time was based on the way he carried himself at the library, where everyone, save for him, appeared to be wary of Changbin. Now that he’s seeing him interact with others on a friendlier capacity, he realises that Changbin is actually quite… _popular._ He’s in awe, to say the least, but now it makes him think even more that the guy was just being nice and friendly when he extended the university fair invitation to Hyunjin.

Despite being a good few inches taller than Changbin, every time one of his friends or acquaintances passes their gaze on him, he feels himself shrink smaller in size. Still, he’s thankful, because each time, the first words out of Changbin’s mouth are, “This is Hyunjin, I’m here with him,” as if to make sure that he doesn’t feel excluded.

At least twice, some of them ask if Changbin, and by extension Hyunjin, wanted to join them in walking around, but Changbin is quick to shoot the invitations down.

“We could go with your friends, if you want,” Hyunjin offers, after the second invitation that Changbin turns down.

“Nah,” Changbin shakes his head. “I’m here with you, aren’t I? And we’re looking for your roommate.” Hyunjin beams, happy that Changbin seems to value his company over others, at least for that night. “Plus my idiot friends from home are arriving later and we have to deal with their annoying asses,” Changbin suddenly adds with fond laughter, and Hyunjin’s fantasies come crashing down at the reminder.

  


 

“Hyunjin, hey!” Seungmin’s in quite a good mood when Hyunjin and Changbin finally locate his student org’s booth. He’s just sitting there, though, while his company, a friend that Seungmin has long introduced to Hyunjin as Felix, excitedly hypes up their product to a customer. “You want to buy a shirt?” Seungmin asks Hyunjin before allowing his gaze to curiously settle on Changbin. “Maybe your companion wants to buy a shirt?”

Before either of them can answer, Felix, who has just successfully made a deal, interrupts so he can hand Seungmin a few wads of cash.

“Oh, hey, Hyunjin!” He lights up when he notices Hyunjin’s presence; and then, just like Seungmin, his gaze curiously falls on Changbin.

“Ah, this is Changbin-hyung,” he explains finally. “He’s… a friend,” he adds, trying to sound very casual about it, in the same way he’s heard Changbin introduce him numerous times to numerous people over the last half hour.

“Hey! You guys want some shirts? We have some really funny ones!” Felix enthusiastically tells them. From behind him, Seungmin is very obviously holding back laughter.

“He has an entire spiel prepared for customers,” he chimes in. “And somehow it works. We’ve sold half our stock already.” There’s a fondness in his tone that Hyunjin easily detects, and not for the first time he ponders what exactly there is between Seungmin and Felix; he thinks about asking Seungmin, but he decides against it, at least for now. It’s obviously a question better posed when it’s just the two of them in their room, not to mention if there was something to tell, Seungmin probably would have already shared it.

“Hey you want one too?” Changbin is suddenly asking him, shaking Hyunjin out of his reverie.

“Huh?”

Changbin shrugs and holds up two graphic tees. “He kinda sold on me these, so— you want one?”

“Ah, well—” Hyunjin glances at Seungmin, and then at Felix, both of who were giving him expectant looks. “Okay, I guess,” he says, chuckling as he begins to reach for his wallet, but before he can pull it out of his wallet, Changbin is reaching over and stopping him.

“I got it,” he announces, and within the next second, he’s handing Seungmin a wad of bills to pay for the shirts.

“Oh, uh— you don’t have to,” Hyunjin murmurs. He can feel Seungmin’s eyes on him, likely curious about who this Changbin person is to him. Hyunjin wishes he had a more definite answer that wasn’t just ‘he’s the guy from the library that I’ve kind of been crushing on for months now,’ and _there you go,_ he thinks, because this is the first time he’s admitted that crush even to himself. “Well, thanks,” he tells Changbin, because there’s nothing he can do now that the older has paid.

“No problem,” Changbin assures him. “It’s to help your friends— plus we just get to match again, right?” And then he flashes a cheeky grin at Hyunjin just as Felix hands them a paper bag with their purchase.

  


 

They’re in the middle of paying for food - stir fried noodles and skewered grilled chicken - when Changbin’s friends finally call. He excuses himself, and Hyunjin takes the chance to glance at his own phone for the time - it’s almost half past nine, which means he’s had a good few hours with Changbin.

And it’s been a really good few hours too - after leaving Seungmin’s stall, the two of them had thought about squeezing in with the crowd at the front watching the bands on stage, but they’d decided against it, instead opting to hang back and just talk. Except they could still hear the music loudly playing, _booming_ through speakers so they had to huddle close together to be able to hear each other speak.

Changbin had done most of the talking at first, doing a running commentary on the bands that were playing on stage. Hyunjin had listened, fascinated, because he seemed to actually be _familiar_ with them, despite most of them being local acts; this is how the conversation had slowly segued to Changbin’s general experience so far in the country - he had been studying there for an entire year longer than Hyunjin after all.

He talked about experiencing local transportation (grumbling a bit about how bad the traffic is), and eating local street food. He even did a commentary on the different shopping malls in the city - there are a lot, but Hyunjin had only been to two so far. Changbin ended up casually promising to take him around, and Hyunjin found himself desperately wishing that wasn't just lip service.

It slowly became easier for Hyunjin to open up; Changbin had a way of coaxing stories out of him - a way of making Hyunjin forget to think too much about what he was saying. He also had a way of making Hyunjin forget the time, which is how they went so long before realising that both of them were hungry.

Truthfully, Hyunjin had also forgotten that a bunch of Changbin’s friends were supposed to meet them, so now he feels another wave of disappointment settling as he listens to Changbin’s end of the phone conversation.

“Yeah, I’m here with someone… yeah, him,” he mumbles, before pausing. “I _told_ you guys—” And then he groans. “Yeah, okay, we’ll meet you at the entrance… take your time, we’re going to eat first…. Yeah, yeah. You dumbasses owe me.”

He sighs when he ends the call. “Sorry about that,” he tells Hyunjin. “I guess they’re coming after all.” Hyunjin thinks he hears a hint of disappointment in Changbin’s tone, but he doesn’t want to assume - after all, they’re _his_ friends so he shouldn’t have any reason not to want to see them.

  


 

“Oh so _you’re_ Hyunjin!”

This is the first thing out of the mouth of one of Changbin’s friends right after he introduces them to Hyunjin. Han Jisung, that’s what his name is, according to Changbin. He’s around the same height as Changbin, with round cheeks, bright eyes, and a generally excitable demeanor.

“Yes? I’m Hyunjin?” Is the only response he can give, because he doesn’t understand Jisung’s reaction to him. Did Changbin talk about him to them? If so, what has he said? He hopes only good things.

Behind Jisung, he notices Changbin wince and cover his face with his hand. Beside him is the other friend - Minho. He’s looking at Hyunjin in a certain way - amused? Curious? Maybe a mix of the two? Whatever it is, it makes Hyunjin feel small even though he's taller than all three (Minho, Jisung and Changbin) of them.

“Nice to meet you,” Minho says, in a strange tone that Hyunjin feels implies _something._

“Geez,” Changbin groans, pushing them both away so that he’s in between them and Hyunjin. “Now you’ve met him, what do the two of you want?”

“Wow, hyung, is this how you greet friends that you haven’t seen in a while?!” Jisung makes a show of dropping his jaw as if flabbergasted, and Minho hums, nodding as if to agree.

Changbin shakes his head. “Shut up, we hung out just last week when we picked Minho up at the airport.”

“A week is so long to go by without seeing you, my man!” Jisung pronounces, moving to drape one arm around Changbin. “Show us around your school!” Hyunjin can tell that he’s been overdramatic on purpose to tease Changbin, but he feels his heart drop to his stomach anyway with how Jisung sidles up to Changbin so easily and naturally.

“Ugh, fuck off—” Changbin grunts, quick to push Jisung off. He’s laughing though, so at least Hyunjin can tell that it’s all in jest. “Fine, we can walk around— you two eat yet?”

“We had dinner earlier,” Minho answers. “But you know Jisung doesn’t have just worms— he has a _snake_ living in his stomach so—”

“Oi, hyung!” Jisung pouts as he moves to drape himself over Minho’s back, who just laughs. “But— yeah, I kinda want something to eat.”

Changbin shrugs and waves around. “Lots of food stalls around, just pick something that you fancy.”

“Hmm—” Jisung glances around, relaxing but keeping one arm around Minho. “Okay, let’s go, then!” He starts walking, Minho elbowing his side but not really doing much else to separate from him.

“Sorry about Jisung,” Changbin whispers to Hyunjin as the two of them move to follow behind. “He can be noisy, but he’s a good guy.”

“Yeah—” Hyunjin grins because he can tell as much; he hasn’t even known the guy for ten minutes but he already admires the way he’s so open and friendly. He can’t help but wonder how close he and Changbin are, and he hates that he’s spent at least the last five minutes trying to figure this out.

“The two of them are dating by the way,” Changbin says suddenly, as if he’s read Hyunjin’s thoughts. “Have been for a couple of years, believe it or not.”

“Oh.” Hyunjin blinks, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. _“Oh.”_

Changbin snorts. “Why do you sound so— I don’t know, pleased?”

“Ah—” Hyunjin forces out laughter, embarrassed. “Do I? I’m just surprised. How do the three of you know each other?”

“We all went to the same high school,” Changbin explains.

“And you all ended up studying here?” Hyunjin is especially impressed that Minho and Jisung as a couple have managed to make this work out.

“Ah, no. Minho-hyung’s just visiting— he isn’t in school because he’s enlisting next month,” Changin clarifies. “Also, it’s Valentines Day tomorrow - and it’s also their anniversary.” He snorts. “And even though Minho pretends he hates that kind of thing, Jisung lives for it and they’re a disgusting couple altogether so… yeah. Here they are. Sorry they have to involve themselves in ruining your night.”

“They’re not ruining my night,” Hyunjin quickly tells Changbin. To be fair, he _had_ been nervous about meeting Changbin’s friends - and in a lot of ways, he’d still rather it just be the two of them. But Minho and Jisung at least seem interesting, and he can be optimistic about that. “They’re your friends, hyung,” he assures Changbin. “So it’s fine.”

“Thanks,” Changbin says, smiling gratefully as he gives Hyunjin’s shoulder a squeeze. “You’re such a—”

Before he can finish, Jisung is suddenly yelling at them to hurry up and Hyunjin is left wondering exactly how that sentence was supposed to end.

  


 

After Jisung samples the food from every other stall he sees, and he finally declares a full stomach, he announces that he wants to go check out the carnival rides next.

“Let’s ride the ferris wheel,” he tells Minho, practically clinging to the older’s arm as he drags him along with him.

“See, this is what I was saying earlier,” Changbin whispers, moving closer to make sure that only Hyunjin can hear him. “Minho’s whining right now, pretending he doesn’t want to go - and to be fair, he probably truly doesn’t because he _hates_ heights - but it’s not as if he can say no to Jisung anyway.”

Hyunjin can’t help but laugh, because true enough, Minho is making a face at Jisung who seems completely unfazed.

“Do _you_ want to ride the ferris wheel too?” Changbin suddenly asks, and for some reason Hyunjin feels his heart beat twice as fast before he can nod in affirmation. “Okay, cool,” Changbin says, grinning. He casually places a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, and he doesn’t pull it away until they’re standing in line in front of the big wheel.

“You guys want to share a cart together?” Jisung turns to ask them, right before it’s their turn to get on.

Before either Changbin or Hyunjin can answer, Minho is already wrapping an arm around Jisung and pulling him along with him inside a cart. “Let them get their own,” he barks at Jisung, right before he gestures at the person assisting to lock them in.

Hyunjin is confused. “Does he hate me?” He asks Changbin in a whispered tone.

“What—” Changbin laughs, and rubs his back, gently nudging him forward as it’s their turn to get on. “No, he just wanted Jisung to himself, don’t worry.”

“Oh right—” Hyunjin laughs because _duh._ It makes perfect sense when Changbin says it like that; he doesn’t know why he even got mildly worked up since he’d also rather share a cart alone with Changbin.

Once settled inside, he looks out, watching as they slowly go up and the entirety of the fair grounds become visible. “Everyone suddenly looks tiny,” he observes out loud.

Changbin grunts in response, and when Hyunjin turns to face him, he realises that the older male is just staring at him.

“Eh? Do I have… something on my face?” He asks with a nervous laugh.

“Beauty,” Changbin immediately answers without a hint of irony or sarcasm that it confuses Hyunjin.

“Huh—?”

And then, as if Changbin just realised what he said, he laughs. “Gotcha there, huh?” He asks, grinning. “But, hey, Hyunjin-ah— thanks for coming tonight. It’s been fun, yeah?”

“Yeah—” Hyunjin’s face feels so warm, but he forces himself to look at Changbin directly anyway. “Yeah, it’s been nice so far, hyung. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Heh.” Changbin smirks, and Hyunjin watches as he wipes his hands on his pants. “So—” Changbin begins, looking up again. “You know why this is the ride with the longest queue here?” He asks, pointing outside as the cart dips low, the line of people waiting to get on especially visible from their vantage point.

“Why?”

“Because!” Changbin snickers as if he’s extra proud of himself, before he continues, “This is the university fair— and it’s a fair-is wheel!”

“Um—” Hyunjin stares at him for a second, before he bursts out laughing. He doesn’t know why, it’s not even really that funny as a joke, but there’s something about Changbin’s confident delivery that really got to him, and now he’s clapping his hands a little too gleefully, while practically gasping for air because of too much laughter.

By the time they get off, Jisung is practically jumping in place, clearly buzzing with some excess energy. “Come on, guys, I love this band—!” He tells them, motioning for them to follow and hardly waiting any longer before he’s pulling Minho along with him as he runs to the front area of the quad.

Hyunjin and Changbin exchange looks and share a laugh because clearly he just expects them to follow. The latter shrugs, and Hyunjin nods, and soon they’re also making their way into the crowd as well.

“I think we lost them!” Hyunjin comments loudly, through the din of the crowd and the loud music. Jisung and Minho have both disappeared amidst the throng of people even though they barely had a minute head start over Changbin and Hyunjin.

“Shit—” Changbin groans, quick put an arm around Hyunjin. “Don’t worry,” he says, tiptoeing just a bit to make sure that he speaks near Hyunjin’s ear. “I won’t lose you.”

His breath is warm against Hyunjin’s earlobe, and yet he feels a shiver pass down the back of his neck. “Okay,” he mumbles, just nodding. “Thank you, hyung.”

Changbin grins at him, and then he proceeds to untangle his arm from around Hyunjin; this causes the latter to whine softly from the loss, but then Changbin is slipping his hand into Hyunjin’s, squeezing tightly, as if to make sure he keeps his promise of not losing Hyunjin in the crowd.

Hyunjin suddenly feels completely self conscious, but beside him Changbin is easily bobbing his head and singing along to the vocalist on stage who’s scratchily singing his throat out. Hyunjin also has no idea who the band is, but he thinks, in that moment, even as he completely forgets about trying to search for Minho and Jisung in the crowd, that he’s definitely going to remember this song now.

  


 

After the band finishes their set, Changbin quietly tugs at Hyunjin’s hand and leads him towards the edge of the crowd.

“Do you want to try moving forward or—?” He looks past Hyunjin, tiptoeing and straining his neck as if looking for something - _someone,_ Hyunjin realises. Changbin is still trying to search for his friends, _of course._

“You think Jisung-ssi and Minho-ssi went up there?”

Changbin shrugs. “Knowing Jisung… yeah, probably.”

“Ah, okay.” Hyunjin nods. “Then I guess we should to?”

“Nah—” Changbin shakes his head, and stares up at Hyunjin. “They’re grown-ups who can take care of themselves. We can move up if you like this band, though?”

It’s Hyunjin’s turn to shake his head - he doesn’t even know this next group either.

“Okay, cool,” Changbin nods this time. “We can just listen and watch from afar— it’s hard moving in that crowd.”

Hyunjin agrees wholeheartedly, but he can’t help but notice that even after they move away from the sea of people, Changbin still hasn’t let go of his hand.

  


 

“Whoa, it’s almost midnight—”

Hyunjin is surprised when, after he and Changbin go and get themselves a bottles of water to drink, he checks his phone for the time and the display reads ‘11:27 PM.’

“Ah, yeah,” Changbin nods after he gulps down more than half of the contents of his water bottle in one go. “Do you— uh, do you need to go?”

“My name isn’t Cinderella, hyung,” Hyunjin jokes, to which Changbin chuckles.

“Well, whenever you want to, or need to go, just say.”

Hyunjin nods, but he’s thinking that he doesn’t even really want _the night_ to end, so he’s pretty sure that he won’t be asking to leave any time soon.

“It’s late but there are still so many people,” is what he says out loud instead.

Changbin grunts in response. “Yeah,” he murmur, one hand waving towards the direction of the stage, where the band playing was enthusiastically hyping up the crowd in front of them. “They usually have the more popular bands play late— but if I recall correctly, this one’s their biggest act tonight so the people will probably start to disperse out once their set is done.”

“Aaahhh—” Hyunjin nods slowly; he’s amazed at how much Changbin knows about all of this. “Did you attend last year too, hyung?”

Changbin nods. “With some friends,” he explains. “A few of them you met earlier, the ones asking if we wanted to hang out with them.”

“I see…” Hyunjin trails off, his grip tightening around his now half empty water bottle. “You know, hyung—” he pauses, and tries to consider his words carefully, because the last thing he wants to do is to offend Changbin somehow.

“I know what?”

“Ah, I mean—” Hyunjin chuckles nervously. “I guess I was just a bit surprised earlier— you’re pretty popular, huh?”

Changbin smirks. “I _am_ pretty popular, aren’t I?” He comments, but Hyunjin easily notices that the tone he’s using is the same one he tends to use when he’s joking around.

“I’m serious though,” Hyunjin presses. “You have all those friends.”

Changbin laughs, and then he shrugs. “I guess I do,” he admits. “Wait— why were you surprised?!” He gawks at Hyunjin, and the latter balks, now feeling bad at the words he used - precisely what he was trying to avoid earlier.

“I don’t mean it in a bad way, hyung, ah, I’m sorry—” Hyunjin frowns.

“Oi, don’t make that face,” Changbin quickly says, reaching up and lightly patting his cheek before pinching it gently. “I’m not upset,” he assures Hyunjin with a chuckle. “Just curious what you meant.”

“Well—” Hyunjin takes another pause, even more careful as he chooses his words this time. “I guess, in the library, every time I’ve seen people approach you, they always seem to be intimidated? So I guess I kind of just assumed most people found you intimidating and hard to approach. I didn’t realise you were this… _friendly.”_

“Were you intimidated by me?” There’s something about the way Changbin asks that makes him sound more earnest than Hyunjin has ever heard him to be.

“Oh! A bit,” Hyunjin admits. “At the beginning. But you were always so nice and friendly _to me_ and…” He trails off, suddenly embarrassed by his own train thought.

“And…?” Changbin gives him a charmed look. “And what, Hyunjinnie? And you thought you were special?” His tone is prodding, _teasing,_ and Hyunjin turns a deep shade of red because that _exactly_ is what he’d been thinking, but he’s embarrassed to admit it.

“I— it’s not that!” He stammers in denial, which just has Changbin laughing.

“Don’t worry,” Changbin tells him, grinning as he pats Hyunjin on the back. “You weren’t wrong. You _are_ special.”

 _What,_ Hyunjin thinks, almost unsure if he heard Changbin say the right thing. And then— _shit,_ because he can’t think straight anymore _because is Changbin saying what he thinks he’s saying?_

  


 

Changbin is right - after that one band, the crowd starts to thin; not just in the concert area either, but in the general vicinity of the fair grounds.

The two of them have chosen to sit down on the grass, closer to the edge of the fair perimeter. (“If Jisung and Minho want to find us, they can call or they can go looking for us,” Changbin had said, right before he pulled Hyunjin down with him; he didn't have any objections to this plan.)

Hyunjin has his legs stretched out in front of him; his feet and calves ache from walking around all night, not to mention that brief time spent jumping up and down in the concert pit. He might not want the night to end just yet, but he’s not complaining that he gets to rest like this with Changbin.

“Oh, it's 12:05,” Changbin suddenly says, grinning cheekily as he nudges Hyunjin’s side. “Happy Valentine's.”

 _Oh right._ He’s pretty sure that a mention of the so-called holiday has been made earlier that evening; back home, especially when he was in high school he was usually hyper aware of February 14. This year, though, despite the haphazardly strewn pink and red streamers in his dorm hall’s reception area, and the cut out hearts stuck across the walls of the library, he keeps forgetting that it’s that time of year.

“Oh, happy Valentine’s—” He greets back, chuckling softly. Now that he’s been made aware of it, he notices a giddy feeling begin to rise up from the pit of his stomach. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but somehow the fact that he’s welcoming the day with Changbin gives him warm fuzzies.

“I bet you always got bags and bags of chocolate for Valentines, back home,” Changbin comments.

“Uh—” Hyunjin can only laugh, because he isn’t wrong. “I’m sure you got a lot, too, hyung.”

“Sure,” Changbin makes a soft grunting noise. “Lots of friendship chocolate.”

“Mine were, too!”

“I’m sure… they weren’t,” Changbin says, laughing.

He isn’t wrong there, either - most of his gift chocolates tended to be home made, with matching confession letters, and Hyunjin never really knew what to do about them. Even now, he feels embarrassed talking about them.

“But here—” Changbin is reaching inside his hoodie pocket for something, rendering Hyunjin curious. When he takes his hand out, three pieces of chocolate kisses are sitting atop his palm. “I saved these for tonight,” Changbin says, grinning. “What do you feel about Kisses?”

“Ah—” For some reason, Hyunjin’s gaze falls on Changbin’s lips instead; they’re not exactly full or plump - he’s pretty thin-lipped, actually, but his mouth is curved into a confident smile. Hyunjin _knows_ that isn’t the type of kiss that Changbin is offering, but he finds himself wondering how his lips would feel against his anyway, and the thought brings a certain warmth to his cheeks.

“Oh! Chocolates!” Before Hyunjin can say anything - before he can even pick a chocolate kiss off of Changbin’s hand - Jisung is suddenly bouncing over towards them and snatching two of the treats himself.

“Jisung!” Changbin snarls at him, just as he pops an entire piece of chocolate into his mouth.

“Hmm—?” He lifts as a hand as a greeting to Hyunjin; behind him, Minho is mouthing an apology to Changbin, but he also looks like he’s trying his best not to laugh out loud.  “We’ve been looking for you two for a while now,” Jisung adds, lowering himself down to sit next to Changbin. “Why are you sitting here in the dark edges of the fair grounds?”

“Maybe because they actually _want_ to be alone?” Minho offers, his tone laced with light sarcasm.

“Ooops?” Jisung grins sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin murmurs, trying his best not to sigh as he claims the last piece of chocolate from Changbin.

“Jisung.” Changbin’s tone is firm, and Hyunjin thinks he even detects underlying frustration in it. “It’s past midnight. It’s the _fourteenth.”_

“Wait, yeah?” Jisung straightens up and pulls his own phone out of his pocket. “Oh! It is!” Even in the dark, with just the moon and the twinkling stars illuminating his features, Hyunjin easily observes the way his entire face lights up when he turns to face Minho. _“Happy anniversary, baby!”_ He says in perfect English, to which Minho chortles in response. The older moves his arm to give Jisung a headlock, still laughing as he pulls the younger closer to give him a loud kiss on top of his head.

Changbin sighs and shakes his head. “Yeah, so we totally wouldn’t mind if you two went your way for some _alone_ time,” he tells them.

“Nah—” Jisung shakes his head; Minho has simply let his arm rest around Jisung’s shoulder while the smaller male kept it there by interlocking their fingers together. “We’re fine right here,” he adds, tongue sticking out at Changbin. “We’ve got plans for tomorrow— _later_ just for the two of us anyway!”

“Ugh,” Changbin groans, before turning to Hyunjin. “I’m sorry my friends are intrusive dicks.”

“Ah are _we_ intruding on something?” Minho asks, in a way that Hyunjin once again thinks is implying _something._ He isn't sure what, and he doesn't want to assume anything about what Changbin’s told them about him. In fact, he thinks that maybe it would be safer to assume that Changbin hasn’t told them _anything_ about him at all - because if any of what he’s told them about implied even any kind of romantic interest at all, then wouldn’t they be making themselves more scarce?

This train of thought makes him frown; perhaps he shouldn’t be doing mental backflips over this. If Minho and Jisung aren’t giving Changbin and Hyunjin personal time, then it likely meant that Changbin didn’t share with them any interest in Hyunjin because he just wasn’t interested.

“It’s okay,” he says anyway, forcing a smile on his face. “You’re not!” He tells Minho, before he turns to Changbin. “It’s alright, your friends are cute, hyung.”

“See! Hyung! He thinks we’re cute!!” Jisung announces, grinning and punching Changbin’s arm. “I like this one, Binnie-hyung— you’re right, he isn’t just a pretty face because he’s got good taste.”

Hyunjin almost chokes on his own spit, while Changbin lets out another exasperated groan.

“For the love of God, Jisung, shut the fuck up,” Hyunjin thinks he hears Changbin mutter under his breath.

  


 

“It’s almost 4 AM,” Jisung announces softly.

Once again, Hyunjin has to reach for his phone to confirm the time - Jisung is, of course, right. His phone screen now says, ‘3:54 AM.’

“Where’d time go,” he mumbles softly.

“Do you need to go?” Changbin asks yet again, only for Hyunjin to shake his head - also _yet again._

The truth is, he probably _should;_ but he also doesn’t want to be the first one to _need_ to go. The last several hours have passed by casually, the four of them just talking - occasionally looking up to stare at the stars, which Hyunjin secretly thinks is romantic even though he doubts Changbin is thinking the same - while obscure bands and artists played in the background.

Right now there’s a female crooner up on stage announcing her last song - also the last performance for the night.

“Do these things always run this late?” Minho asks, his voice tired, yet still with a hint of fascination.

“Yeah.” Changbin, as the only one who has experience the festival before, is the one to answer. “Last year me and my friends just sat around until five in the morning.”

“Whoa, are we doing the same thing?” Jisung asks, even as he nuzzles against Minho’s shoulder, obviously pretty tired and sleepy. Hyunjin thinks he looks so comfortable, with Minho’s arm loosely wrapped around his midsection, and he can’t help but feel envious.

“I don’t mind,” Changbin answers, before casting a glance at Hyunjin. “Or— whenever Hyunjin says he needs to go, I’ll stay.”

“I live on campus, so—” Hyunjin shrugs, rubbing his hands together for some warmth. He might not want to go just yet, but it’s also getting pretty cold and his hands feel like ice.

“Cold?” Changbin asks, quick to notice Hyunjin’s action. “Here—” He pulls on the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt, before moving his hands so his sweater paws can cover Hyunjin’s own.

Despite the crispy chill of their surroundings, Hyunjin suddenly feels a warm flush creep up his face.

“Um, wow?!” Jisung snorts, his eyes trained on Changbin and Hyunjin’s now joined hands. “Hey Minho—” He elbows his boyfriend’s side. “I’m cold, too!”

Minho snorts. “Yeah, well so am I and you don’t see _me_ complaining—”

“Hyung!” Jisung whines, his elbow digging into Minho’s side again until the latter finally gives in and grabs Jisung’s hands with his own.

  


 

5:02 AM, and Jisung has dozed off, with his head resting on Minho’s lap while the latter gently runs his fingers through the former’s hair.

“Maybe—” Hyunjin clears his throat. “Maybe we should go?” Even from their position, he can see that more than half of the booths have closed and packed up; there were still a few other people loitering around - some small groups of friends, and some couples lost in their own worlds.

“Yeah, probably,” Minho murmurs, sighing as he looks down at his boyfriend. “This idiot really just… went and passed out first,” he adds, but there’s an underlying fondness in his voice that makes Hyunjin smile.

“That’s always how he is,” Changbin grunts, head shaking in resignation.

“I’ll book us a ride,” Minho says, reaching into Jisung’s pocket for his phone, which at first confuses Hyunjin. Minho laughs upon noticing his expression, and he proceeds to explain, “I don’t have the Grab Car app on my phone— also since he fell asleep, the penalty is paying for the ride home.”

“How sweet,” Changbin retorts sarcastically; Minho just sticks his tongue out at him before unlocking Jisung’s phone and navigating to the correct application.

Jisung starts to stir, mumbling something inaudible, just as Minho asks Changbin, “You want to get a ride with us?”

“Nah,” Changbin shakes his head. “I’ll walk Hyunjin to his dorm.”

“Oh!” Hyunjin pulls his hands away; he didn’t want to impose even though the idea gave him a giddy feeling. “You don’t have to, hyung.”

“Of course I do—” Changbin insists, and before Hyunjin can further argue, Jisung completely wakes up.

“Is it time to go home?” He asks, his voice sleepy and more childish in tone.

“Yeah, come on—” Minho answers, gently as he helps them both up to their feet. “Our ride gets here in seven minutes.”

Hyunjin and Changbin both also pull themselves up, with Hyunjin letting out a soft whine as their hands separate in the process. Embarrassed, he forces out a cough in an attempt to distract away from his exposed neediness.

“Well!” Jisung grunts, and stretches his arms out over his head before facing Changbin and Hyunjin. “You,” he tells the former. “We’ll see each other again soon anyway.”

“Not too soon, I hope,” Changbin retorts, to which Jisung wrinkles his nose in response.

“No hug for you!”

“Not a loss,” Changbin tells him, even as he and Minho bump bro fists.

“I’ll give Hyunjin a hug instead, then,” Jisung says, pouting as he turns to face Hyunjin. “You don’t mind, do you? You seem like a hugger.”

Hyunjin laughs, and Changbin scoffs; he really doesn’t mind though, and the next he knows is that Jisung really is wrapping his arms around him, and squeezing tightly.

“Sorry,” Jisung whispers to him before they separate. “For crashing on your date with Changbin-hyung— we kind of just wanted to mess with him. Also, we really wanted to meet you because he could _never_ shut up about you.”

“Date—?” Hyunjin responds a little too loudly, causing Jisung snicker when he pulls away.

Minho looks like he’s about to laugh, while Changbin is giving Jisung a suspicious look.

“What did you tell Hyunjin, oi?” He snarls, and Jisung just laughs and sticks his tongue out at him,

“It’s our secret!” Jisuung proclaims, one hand circling around Hyunjin’s shoulders. “We’ve got secrets now, that’s right—”

“I swear to God, Han Ji—”

“Ooops,” Minho steps in between them, and pulls at Jisung’s hand. “Our ride’s here.”

“Alright, see you soon, Binnie-hyung!” Jisung is still laughing as he allows Minho to pull him away. “And Hyunjinnie! It was nice hanging out— I’ll ask Binnie-hyung for your contact, okay!”

  


 

“I’m sorry that Jisung is a dumbass,” Changbin tells Hyunjin as they walk together, their steps in line as they head towards the direction of Hyunjin’s dorm. “Minho, too.”

“Hyung—” Hyunjin laughs. “They were  fun to hang around with— I’m glad you introduced me.”

“Really?” Changbin sounds skeptical. “I guess they’re not bad.”

“Of course they aren’t— they’re your best friends, aren’t they?”

Changbin laughs. “That’s debatable most days— case in point: tonight,” he drawls, and despite his choice of words, Hyunjin easily hears the fondness in his tone. “But yeah, I guess they are kind of that. Still, I would have preferred having you to myself.”

“A-ah…?” Hyunjin stops and looks at Changbin.

“Mhm,” Changbin hums, not noticing that Hyunjin is frozen in spot. “They were hounding us precisely because they _know_ I like you,” he adds, laughing while shaking his head. “My best friends are assholes.”

“Wait—” Hyunjin takes a couple of larger strides to catch up. “Can you repeat that—?”

“What? That my best friends are assholes—?” Changbin laughs. “They are, but you got me— like you said, they’re my best friends anyway, and I love them.”

“No, no hyung—” Hyunjin shakes his head quickly. “Not that— you… _like me?”_

“Huh?” This time it’s Changbin’s who stops walking; he turns and gives Hyunjin an incredulous look. “Err—” He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck as he sheepishly looks down. “I thought—” He looks up and meets Hyunjin’s gaze. “I thought I was being obvious? I mean— I asked you out tonight, and I— I told you that you were _special_ , uh— fuck. I thought you knew.”

“Um—” Hyunjin feels his cheeks get really heated; come to think of it, there _have_ been a lot of signs and indications. He just really hated assuming things about other people - he liked _being told_ , point blank, straight out. Assumptions were a dangerous thing. Besides, “I just— I don’t know why you’d like me, hyung,” he mumbles, genuinely at a loss as to why someone as interesting and friendly and nice like Changbin has turned out to be, would be into him. He _knows_ he’s a pretty face - his looks have earned him countless confessions before, but Changbin, especially after a night spent with him, really didn’t seem the type to be that shallow. This is partly why _Hyunjin_ has a big, embarrassing crush on _him._

“Wait—? Is that a serious question?” Changbin laughs, and Hyunjin feels even more embarrassed. “Well, for starters, you’re cute,” he continues, and Hyunjin feels something in him deflate. Did he put this guy up on an unnecessary pedestal? Is Changbin as shallow as most of his previous admirers have been?

“But— it’s not just that. I see you a lot, you know— you’re at the library every day, working hard. Sometimes, I can’t help but watch you, because you have this—” Changbin laughs some more, as if embarrassed to continue; but then he inhales deeply, and he goes on, “—sometimes you have this really serious expression on your face, like you’re so intensely focused on what you’re doing. And then sometimes, you break out into a relieved grin, and that’s how I can tell that you’ve figured out whatever it is that you’re working on. You’re really serious and hardworking when it comes to your studies, and that’s… admirable and interesting. Also, you’re really nice and accommodating—? One time, a large study group came in, but it was midterms season,  so there wasn’t any table free enough for all of them, and you got up without anyone needing to ask you, and moved yourself to a personal kiosk after telling them they can have your table. That was sweet— even though I hated that group, because they were noisy, and when you moved I couldn’t see you as well—” Changbin groans and rubs his cheeks. “Fuck, I sound crazy— but, I mean. It’s little things like those, yeah? They made me want to get to know you more, so that’s why I invited you tonight. ….Damn, I just said a lot, huh? Sorry, I think I picked up Jisung’s rambling tendencies.”

“Um.” Hyunjin is tongue tied and unsure how to respond; the more Changbin had gone on, the more full his heart had felt. Changbin really… noticed those things about him? He really found Hyunjin interesting? _“Wow,”_ he mumbles, too embarrassed to look directly at the shorter male.

“Ha— sorry.” Changbin sounds awkward himself. “I guess, I just— yeah. I should have been more up front from the start huh?” Hyunjin finally looks up, and when he does, he’s met with Changbin’s lopsided grin. “I like you, and I want to get to know you better, if that’s okay?”

“Ye— yeah. I would like that,” Hyunjin answers, an uncontrollable smile forming on his lips. “I’d _love_ that.”

“Okay, good—” Changbin laughs. “Next time, I’ll make sure it’s clear when I ask you out on a date— and next time I’ll make sure I have no annoying friends buzzing around.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin nods, his own hearty laughter mixing in with Changbin’s. “I’d love _that_ even more.”

  


 

**02.14 01:32 PM**

babybeanie: hey i just woke up

babybeanie: and thought of u immediately

babybeanie: did u have a good night’s sleep?

hj320: hey hyung!

hj320: i woke up around an hr ago

hj320: sleep was nice 

hj320: how was urs?

babybeanie: terrible 

hj320: oh no why

babybeanie: i didn’t dream of u

hj320: ah… kkkkk 

babybeanie: but then i woke up and realised smth

hj320: what was that hyung?

babybeanie: that i don’t need to dream of u 

babybeanie: bc i can just see u if i wanted to 

babybeanie: maybe? 

babybeanie: can i? see u tonight? 

babybeanie: bc u’re the only valentine i want in my life ;)

 

 

 

 

 

_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ 3 ] Fun fact this is lowkey inspired by old real life events, haaaah.
> 
> [ 4 ] Any and all forms of feedback is appreciated and welcome, as always. Also: send any and all questions, etc. to my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/yiminho) because I get bored a lot, lmao.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604743) by [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic)




End file.
